Mobile communication devices have become increasingly common in current society for providing wireless communication services. The prevalence of these mobile communication devices is driven in part by the many functions that are now enabled on such devices. Increased processing capabilities in such devices means that mobile communication devices have evolved from being pure communication tools into sophisticated mobile multimedia centers that enable enhanced user experiences.
Fifth-generation (5G) new radio (NR) (5G-NR) wireless communication technology has been widely regarded as the next wireless communication standard beyond the current third-generation (3G) communication standard, such as wideband code division multiple access (WCDMA), and fourth-generation (4G) communication standard, such as long-term evolution (LTE). The 5G-NR wireless communication technology is expected to enable significantly higher data rates, improved coverage range, enhanced signaling efficiency, and reduced latency compared to wireless communication systems based on the 3G and 4G communication standards.
Concurrent to supporting the 3G, 4G, and 5G wireless communication technologies, a mobile communication device may also need to support legacy second-generation (2G) wireless communication technologies, such as wireless communication based on such legacy cellular technologies as global system for mobile communications (GSM), general radio packet service (GPRS), enhanced data rates for GSM evolution (EDGE), and code-division multiple-access (CDMA). Given that 2G radio frequency (RF) bands, such as GSM 850 MHz band, GSM 900 MHz band, GSM 1800 MHz band and GSM 1900 MHz band, are re-farmed in many geographical regions to support 3G and/or 4G communications, it is desirable that the 2G, 3G, 4G, and/or 5G wireless communication technologies can coexist in harmony in the mobile communication device.